the_wwe_2k_wrestling_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Project Wrestling (GMP)
Project Wrestling (formerly known as '''World Action Wrestling' and Extreme Revolution Pro)'' is a professional wrestling promotion based primarily out of Ontario Canada, however broadcasts regular shows from both the US and Japan as well. The promotion was created by Canadian promoter GMP, also known as Grand Master Pepsay, JaitsuPatrol, or KaimTheGoldenLion. He prefers to keep his real name to himself. The promotion was developed to be seen as an indie promotion with a mainstream budget, and operates under the rules that there is no such thing as jobbers; everyone is a threat. Originally formed as World Action Wrestling, the name was changed to Extreme Revolution Pro once the promoter discovered there existed a promotion with the same initials in England, and changed once again to Project Wrestling after an internally recognized need for rebranding. The Project Wrestling brand was introduced in 2015 and has remained since. The promotion shares a relationship and is often considered sibling companies with Olympus Pro Wrestling, and largely shares their roster. History Originally formed back in the middle of 2011, Project Wrestling, then known as World Action Wrestling, was built to emulate the indie scene feel of professional wrestling and combine it with the higher budget and production values typically seen in the likes of WWE, TNA, etc. Originally only touring in Ontario Canada, by mid 2012 it had expanded to touring all of the country as well as occasional shows in Japan. By late 2014, the show was regularly having shows between the US, Canada, and Japan, as well as occasional shows in England. In mid 2014 the promotion changed its name to Extreme Revolution Pro and again in 2015 to Project Wrestling, adopting the moniker also to its Paperviews, most of which carry the "Project" branding in some way or another (E.G. Project Finality and Project Anarchy). By mid 2016 the promotion started doing talent exchanges with other promotions, allowing for a more diverse roster. In late 2016 a sister promotion by the name of Olympus Pro Wrestling was formed by the same creators and while sharing similar rosters, held its own branding, titles, and ranking system. Despite this the two companies regularly work together, often doing cross promotion shows (not difficult considering their rosters are almost the same) as well as acknowledging eachothers storylines and character development. In June of 2017 it was decided to create a brand split on Project wrestling to allow for more screen time for the whole of the roster as well as to introduce new titles and shows. PW Revolution, PW Ignition, and the Project Wrestling Womens League were the result, though the tag team titles are still shared between Revolution and Ignition. Roster PW Revolution PW Ignition Project Wrestling Womens League Championships Non-brand Specific Titles * Nightmare Frontier Championship PW Revolution * PW Heavyweight Championship * PW Intercontinental Championship * PW Tag Team Championships PW Ignition * PW World Championship * PW New Breed Championship * PW Tag Team Championships Project Wrestling Womens League * PW Womens Championship * PW Womens Global Hardcore Championship * PW Womens Tag Team Championships Defunct or Unused Championships * OPW World Heavyweight Championship * OPW Intercontinental Championship * OPW Tag Team Championships * Throne Of Olympus Championship Special Events * Project Finality * Project Anarchy * Project War Zone * Project Detonation * The Nightmare Frontier Tournament * Project Horror * Project Rebellion * Project Sensou * Project Victory * Cyber Warfare * Born To Fight Project Finality, The Nightmare Frontier Tournament, Project Sensou, and Cyber Warfare are generally considered the "big four" of the promotion. Videos Category:Promotions